shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ao
Ao, also known as "Purifier of Hearts, Ao", is a Marine Captain that has a high capture rate, only failing twice when confronted with criminals and attempts to capture them. He is often shown sailing around West Blue until the Heiko Pirates ultimately eluded from his grasp. Suffering from his final defeat, he's made it his life's mission to not allow anyone else escape from his grasp. Due to this, he is shown to be very aggressive when confronting the Heiko Pirates, doing anything within his power to capture them, including the lives of his own men, or the lives of innocent bystanders at risk. Despite this, however, Ao is very loyal to the World Government, following his superior's orders to a T without any hesitation. Ao is even known as a great leader of his troops within the Marines, having a high amount of them be loyal to him, following his every whim and command. However, there are some that consider Ao to be a ruthless leader, as they have heard rumors of his very uncaring attitude towards his lessers, often using them as pawns for his schemes. Appearance Ao is a pale-skinned human of average height that is shown to change his hair color from time to time, blond being his most abundant color. His hair is rather plain in nature,having it split down the middle and separating to either side, having the ends protrude in the direction they end up as, while the back of his head has hair that travels down more lower than the front. He constantly has his eyes narrowed, leaving people unable to tell what his eye color is at times. On his eyelids, he wears purple make-up to further extenuate his appearance. Ao's attire consists of a purple suit that he is almost constantly wearing, refusing to wear anything else, as he feels comfortable in his clothing. The tuxedo is rather large in nature, having the shoulders being much larger than a regular tuxedo, having some types of gold fixture located on top of them. Near the neck area, the tuxedo has a pink border to the tuxedo, and under the suit itself, he wears a pink shirt, to which is completed by the blue tie. On his left breast, he adorns a green rose, that he constantly plays around with. Also, the suit itself has 6 black bow ties that are located near his abdomen area. As for Ao's lower-half, he wears pants of the same color as his tuxedo, and regular black shoes. However, under these shoes, the soles are fitted with seastone, allowing Ao to stop Devil Fruit users by kicking them. Personality and Relationships History Abilities and Powers Trivia *Like many characters within the One Piece World, Ao has his own unique laugh, which is "Ta ta ta ta ta ta!" *His blood type is a pun, as BO generally stands for Bar Odor, something to which he doesn't like. Category:Marine Category:Marine Commodore Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Trials of the World Category:Logia Devil Fruit User